


С именем

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Покой умирающего Тохо был нарушен самым бесцеремонным образом. Но на смену лёгкой досаде мгновенно пришло изумление – явление юного господина и его слова заставили таоиста пережить множество воспоминаний и чувств за какие-то минуты.





	С именем

-Я хочу знать твоё настоящее имя. Не «Тохо», а имя, которое дали тебе родители.

Не веря своим ушам, Тохо поднял голову. И наткнулся на решительный взгляд вишнёвых глаз. Таким юного господина он не видел за всю свою жизнь, но перед смертью судьба сжалилась и преподнесла ему подарок. Мало того, что Шито-сама лично заявился к нему, презрев все запреты, так он ещё с чисто человеческим лицом потребовал то, что больше никто не додумывался узнать!..

Да, данным при рождении именем его звали только родители, и длилось это недолго. Мать умерла рано, а после предательства отца титул «Тохо» заменил имя молодому наследнику. Даже Хон Гун, по непонятной прихоти величавший его братом, не знал настоящее имя Тохо. Для Лао Е таоист был слугой, нужным лишь при подготовке ритуала. Для группировки – устрашающей Правой рукой босса. Для деловых партнёров – представитель опасной компании Цзу Фу… Даже для жены и сыновей у него не было настоящего имени. И вот тот, для кого слово «Тохо» на протяжении двухсот лет равнялось грязному ругательству, врывается в его предсмертные размышления и задаёт такой вопрос, совсем как… обычному человеку.

Тохо, всё это медленно продумав почти не соображающей от проклятия головой, мечтательно улыбнулся. И заметил, как удивлённо изогнул тонкие брови юный господин. Он ведь тоже изменился в самые короткие сроки, а поспособствовали этому – приходилось с досадой признать – мелкие людишки, школьники! Тохо нерадостно хмыкнул: и впрямь, много десятков лет его предшественники наблюдали за Шито-сама, но особых изменений в его поведении не отмечали. Кроме, конечно, того раза, когда умерла Чизуру. Апатия, одиночество, неувядающая, но мёртвая красота – вот что характеризовало Шито тех времён. И, пожалуй, эта самая красота и послужила толчком для особого отношения Тохо.

Умирающий таоист прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот давний день. Его ещё совсем мальчишкой дед привёл в глубокий холодный подвал, посреди которого стоял стеклянный гроб. Мама раньше что-то похожее описывала, рассказывая заграничную сказку… Что-то о спящей принцессе, покоящейся в хрустальном гробу и ждущей своего принца, который разбудит её поцелуем. Вот только в этот вечер представления мальчика о сказочной красавице кардинально изменились. И потом всегда при упоминании спящей принцессы он представлял _его_.

Принца. Ни живого ни мёртвого. Погружённого в глубокий сон предком-Тохо. Ждущего не поцелуя, а ослабления магических печатей. После пробуждения не счастливо живущего, а страдающего от потери дорогой женщины, ненавидящего людей и особенно – Лао Е, для которого станет пищей.

Но всё это мальчик узнает гораздо позже. А пока он смотрел и не мог оторвать глаз от совершенного лица «принца». Пусть застывшего и белоснежного – так даже лучше, что эта бледность – нечеловеческая. Ведь из-за неё Шито ещё больше отличался от людей, словно возвышался над ними, его кожа светилась как у божества, а вечная красота была насмешкой над человеческой старостью и смертью. Внука Тохо настолько поразило это зрелище, что отпечаталось в его сознании на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И только позднее, повзрослев, он понял, что та встреча положила начало его первой и самой безумной любви…

Как и предсказывал дед, Шито очнулся от магического сна, когда титул Тохо ещё два раза сменил владельца. К огромному сожалению, новый таоист не успел узнать юного господина лично, потому что тот чудом сбежал в Японию. Пришлось Тохо отправляться следом и искать драгоценную пропажу. Это оказалось несложно, но Шито на сближение не пошёл, наверняка из-за того, что ненависть к Тохо зародилась в нём с детства. Так или иначе, на некоторые условия Цзу Фу ему пришлось согласиться – а всё для того, чтобы остаться в Японии и насладиться мнимой свободой. А Тохо, проводя короткие часы с Шито, понимал, что увязает сам.

Видеть идеальное создание в движении, слышать его голос, встречать дерзкий взгляд… Всё это одновременно пугало и притягивало. Отсюда и родилось столь противоречивое отношение Тохо к Шито, тогда же и появилось название «прекрасный монстр». Одна половина таоиста так и кричала, что этот зомби отвратителен и недостоин жить. Вторая же восхищалась любым случайным жестом Шито, который был так же совершенен, как и сам юный господин. Тохо чувствовал, что от этой двойственности восприятия постепенно впадает в безумие. Но не боялся его, так как знал, что это неизбежная судьба всех владельцев этого титула.

Каждый раз его пальцы подрагивали в нетерпении, когда нехотя, но Шито-сама являлся к нему для осмотра и укрощения внутреннего монстра. Вдобавок Тохо был чуть ли не единственным человеком в мире, которому дозволялось касаться идеального монстра. Школьные «друзья» Шито не в счёт, они знали его без году неделя, да и не собирались ощупывать где попало. А вот Тохо просто бился в экстазе, едва завидев обнажённую грудь или стопу юного господина. Только Тохо отлично знал каждый изгиб совершенного тела, упругость прохладной кожи, чувствительные места. Когда он верно находил их при пальпации, Шито не контролировал свой голос. И от срывавшихся с его губ звуков таоист терял голову. Вообще после каждого такого сеанса тело Тохо требовало разрядки, но он намеренно не доходил до неё.

А во время ритуалов укрепления печатей он изнывал ещё больше, потому что вид тяжело дышащего, стоящего на коленях, но яростно сверкающего глазами Шито возбуждал неимоверно. И запрет на снятие сексуального напряжения был для Тохо самонаказанием за непозволительное влечение к неживому чудовищу. Но таоист продолжал мучить и его, и себя. Ведь самым большим желанием Тохо было довести юного господина до слёз. Хоть разочек. Казалось даже, он жил ради этого. Ради этого же участвовал во всей интриге с переселением духа Лао Е и «свадьбой». И его заветное желание осуществилось. Правда, та единственная хрустальная слеза на неподвижном лице Шито была настолько прекрасна, что натянутая в душе Тохо струна со звоном оборвалась.

Потом Шито-сама умер. От отчаяния. А Тохо внутренне умер вместе с ним. Благодаря этому ритуал по переселению духа босса в тело зомби прошёл успешно… Но не до конца. Взявшиеся из ниоткуда школьники, в отличие от Тохо, не пожелали так просто расстаться с Шито. А потом вдруг сработала интрига Кормчего, из-за которой юный господин смог побороть вмешательство духа Лао Е. И возродился. А оживающий вместе с ним Тохо придумал взамен «принца» другое, более подходящее сравнение – Фэн Хуан. Священная птица Китая, символ вечной жизни. Теперь Шито-сама был её воплощением – он перестал быть мёртвым. Он был до боли живым в тот миг, когда вернулся в этот мир.

И глядя на это яркое возрождение, Тохо окончательно принял решение. Он и только он может и должен освободить Шито из оков группировки, от судьбы «сосуда». Пусть платой за это будет его, Тохо, жизнь. Не жалко. В конце концов, безумие – их фамильная черта. Да и чем не красивый жест перед смертью – освободить принцессу из заточения?

И теперь, смотря на сверкающие пурпурные глаза, на манящие светло-розовые губы, на порывистые и такие человеческие движения юного господина, Тохо понял – он принял верное решение, пусть и стоившее ему жизни. Да и разве это жертва, если он отдал её добровольно, в твёрдой памяти, ради первой своей любви? Вдобавок Тохо получил неожиданный бонус – объект его странного, но настоящего чувства сам пришёл к нему и требует сказать имя. А ведь и сам Тохо почти забыл его звучание. Но под прямым взглядом прекрасных живых глаз Шито таоист как всегда не мог отказаться. Имя прозвучало в его мозгу, произнесённое родным материнским голосом. И умирающий повторил вслед за ним вслух:

-Дан Вэн.

Сквозь застилающую глаза смертную пелену Тохо успел рассмотреть, как и без того красивое лицо Шито словно освещает лёгкая улыбка. Она оказалась прекраснее, чем та хрустальная слеза. А значит, он всё-таки увидел то совершенство, которое всю жизнь мечтал отыскать. Да, он ошибался. Но перед смертью смог избавиться от заблуждения. Поэтому умер счастливым.


End file.
